


ranunculus

by chariseuma



Series: only fools fall for you (maybe i'm a fool too) [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariseuma/pseuds/chariseuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which seungkwan  is a florist and hansol is just searching for reasons to visit the flower shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ranunculus

“Red Anemone? That’s a good choice.”

Those were probably the longest sentence Seungkwan had ever said to Hansol after a few trips to the floral shop. As soon as Hansol heard that voice, he whipped his head towards Seungkwan, who was standing behind the counter.

Hansol had no intention to buy any flower every time he came here but he would certainly like to make a conversation with the florist.

Hansol first visited the shop when his mother asked him to buy a bouquet of flowers for his aunt who was in the hospital. Hansol, of course, was embarrassed by this because he was a boy and apparently boys should not be seen hanging around in such shop but when he saw how enthusiastic Seungkwan was, he knew he just had to come here sometimes.

He had to admit that he might have developed a little crush on the brunette who wore bright blue apron and that his being in the floral shop was entirely because of Seungkwan.

It was Hansol’s ninth (or was it tenth? Perhaps eleventh? He was not sure) visit to the shop and for the first time, Seungkwan actually initiated a conversation. Hansol wanted to scream because he was feeling giddy inside but as soon as he realized he was the only customer in the shop, he let out a sigh. Perhaps the reason to why Seungkwan began talking was because of the silence.

“Red Anemone means ‘I love you’. You’re giving those to your girlfriend?”

At the mention of girlfriend, Hansol turned red. “No,” he almost stuttered. “I— I was just looking.”

Seungkwan gave him a warm smile, which made his heart skipped a beat. Hansol cleared his throat. He wanted to place the bouquet back to its placed and talk more to Seungkwan or if the plan failed, he would just exit the shop. But unfortunately, Seungkwan had started a conversation and it was beginning to feel awkward. Hansol could not just leave the shop.

Thus, he ended up walking home with a bouquet of red anemone. He let out a sigh, which soon turned to a huge grin as he replayed the moment Seungkwan started to talk to him.

 

 

Hansol knew he was not a smooth person and he felt bad for even planning this all (heck, he even have a plan B if this would not work out) but he could not help it. Every time he went to the shop, Seungkwan would talk to him and Hansol would just stood there dumbly, holding a flower while listening to everything the boy had to say.

Hansol did not mind though – he liked how eager Seungkwan was whenever he begin explaining the history of flowers that Hansol did not care about and he certainly liked how his eyes would brighten and how he would go “It’s you again!” whenever Hansol entered the small shop.

After a few visits, Hansol wanted to make the first move.

He wanted to stop being a chicken and be a goddamn man instead.

Which was why he strutted inside the shop and went straight to find the flower he was looking for. Seungkwan did not have the chance to greet him as Hansol immediately grabbed the flower and handed it to Seungkwan.

Seungkwan stared at the flower, before taking it. “Only this? You sure you don’t want a bouquet?”

“It’s for you.”

Oh God, Hansol’s voice almost cracked it was embarrassing. He had never done this in his whole life; his palms were sweaty as hell.

Seungkwan blinked. “What—”

“Ranunculus,” Hansol interrupted, not giving Seungkwan the chance to speak. He needed to go as he planned. He gulped. “It means you’re interesting.”

Seungkwan blinked again. “Wow, you made your research?” he sounded amazed.

Hansol’s ears burnt hot as he nodded. “Yeah. And um, uh—” he was stuttering, which was bad because he abruptly forgot what he was planning next. He was supposed to be smooth, to be a guy who knew his words (which he was not) but he was turning into a stuttering mess.

Seungkwan cocked his eyebrow.

“You’re interesting, Seungkwan,” he murmured. “I think I like you.”

Seungkwan’s gaze turned towards the flower and Hansol watched as thought for a moment before lifting his head up and gave Hansol a smile so bright the sun would be jealous.

“So… you want to go for coffee sometimes?”

Hansol beamed and nodded eagerly. It certainly was not in the plan but who the hell cares? Not everything goes like how it planned.

At the café, Seungkwan could not stop talking about the species of flowers and although Hansol was only half-listening, he could not help but to smile all the time because he finally got to spend time with his favourite flower (aka Seungkwan).


End file.
